


Hours Spent with You, my Home

by periwinklechulanont



Series: Speak Eloquently of Love [2]
Category: Gosick, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based from Gosick Anime, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, European-like school in Korea, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Slice of Life, Soonhoon - Freeform, Victorian-styled clothes, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklechulanont/pseuds/periwinklechulanont
Summary: A love story told through memories. (With hugs and kisses shared in-between)
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Speak Eloquently of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898305
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Hours Spent with You, my Home

**Nestled in the middle of the labyrinth** stood a two-story doll-like house. It was stationed within the school grounds of Saint Marguerite Academy and was hidden so other students are not able to evade the home-owner's privacy.

With a doll-like house came a doll-like owner; Lee Jihoon who is related to the founder of the academy and from the gray wolf bloodline. Being a mix of French, German, Italian, and Korean as well as having lived at Switzerland when he was younger, only a few people knew of his history and of him personally. And he would honestly prefer it that way.

He liked to see the surprised look on their faces whenever he was around. With his small frame, porcelain-like skin, silver hair, and victorian-gothic lolita fashion, his appearance stood out among the students.

In contrast to his softer physical features, he was a rather cold and dismissive person. Having low social skills meant he was a little awkward- _shy_ around people and with his high intellectual capacity, he often predicted the outcome for most scenarios.

All except one.

Kwon Soonyoung was a force to be reckoned with. 

_'Truly incalculable.'_ Jihoon had thought when he first met him.

The jet-black haired man was noticeably a free-spirit, enjoying adventures and trouble. But he admitted that trouble often found him.

Although generally had a light air around him, he preferred having his solitude and would only travel in small groups. In fact, he only had a handful of close friends whom he liked to hang around with.

Coming from Japan, Soonyoung is half Korean and Japanese, and came to study in the academy under a scholarship grant. He quickly adapted to the European-themed school, even learning other languages in his spare time.

_"And of course I'll learn German, shortcake! I know how much you love speaking in your mother tongue! And maybe you can also learn how to speak in Japanese?"_

An unlikely pair, the both of them, but somehow one can never imagine what it would be like if they haven't met. 

As cheesy as it may sound, they brought the best out of each other. Two opposite forces pulling the other closer with warmth and encouraging words, and learning something new each day. 

Even now as they're turning 20, married ever since they were of age in Switzerland (their best friends were delighted to have been treated to the out of state trip), they still surprised each other with new engagements. 

_"Although I was pretty surprised by how foolish you were on dropping mentos into my cola, Hoshi."_

_"I was half-awake at that time. Please let me live, shortcake."_

**It was nearing summer time** , the air rising steadily and Soonyoung could see how rosy Jihoon's cheeks were getting because of the heat.

He decided to stay with Jihoon this summer, forgoing his return to Japan since he knew the other would be lonely without him (and they have yet to have his visa approved so they had to wait a little longer).

Inside the smaller's house, they were enjoying their quiet time. Jihoon reading on his bed while Soonyoung was cleaning and arranging the shelves. 

He smiled to himself, remembering how Jihoon's face tried to stay still when he had asked Soonyoung to move in with him.

_"Hoshi." Jihoon started, Soonyoung tilting his head as he waited for him to continue._

_Half a year has passed from their marriage and things were still the same as before with the two of them continuing to adore and support each other in every way that they can. If you ask their close friends, they seemed to be more affectionate not only to each other but to others as well._

_"A nice change from your quietness and sharp tongue." Jun had said to Jihoon, the younger glaring at him slightly._

_"And people are less afraid of you because you're more approachable now." Wonwoo had pointed out to Soonyoung, the latter simply pouting in return._

_Currently relaxing in Jihoon's sitting room, the silver haired male fiddled with the hem of his shorts, swinging his feet as he thought over his words._

_"Do you like it here?"_

_Soonyoung smiled slowly, "Of course I do."_

_"Do you like spending time with me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Do you want to spend more time with me?"_

_Soonyoung stopped, a knowing grin painting on his lips. "Of course I want to, shortcake."_

_Jihoon paused his actions, biting his lip as he stared directly into Soonyoung eyes. "Then... would you like to move in with me?"_

_The minute of silence grew, Jihoon looking more nervous with each passing second while Soonyoung tried to calm his heart by how adorable his husband looked. He asked with such a straight face yet his cheeks and the tips of his ears blossomed with red, and his hands and knees were noticeably shaking._

_Soonyoung cleared his throat, holding Jihoon's hands in his as he brought them up to his lips to give the knuckles a peck._

_"You don't even have to ask, zuckerbienchen. Anything about you is automatically a yes for me."_

Soonyoung's eyes flickered to Jihoon who was completely immersed in his novel. He absolutely loved everything about him, all Jihoon's flaws made him more real and comforted him. 

From the way Jihoon would sometimes stay all night in the library to reconfigure a case, to the way the man ate more sweets than meals, and how he would sometimes get upset at the shallowest of things. 

To him, Jihoon was the perfect match. They complimented and understood each other, which was already hard enough given their personalities, yet they found each other and love grew between them.

With warmth settling in him, he looked back to the shelves, finding the first bouquet of candied flowers he got for Jihoon. He was touched to know Jihoon had went out of the way to preserve the sweets.

The smaller cleared his throat, Soonyoung turning around to see him wearing a gentle smile. He gestured for the older to rest with him, closing his novel and opening his arms. 

Soonyoung immediately dove into the bed, Jihoon's arms wrapping around him as he laid his head on the younger's stomach. Jihoon hummed, combing his fingers through Soonyoung's hair.

"What were you up to? I was at a good part of my book when I felt your stare on me." 

Soonyoung nuzzled into Jihoon's belly, "Just remembering some old memories."

Jihoon giggled, fingers dancing to massage Soonyoung's shoulders. "Which old memories?"

The dark haired male looked up at him, "Our first moments together. I still remember it all, shortcake! You glared at me so much, thinking that it would scare me when it only made you so much more endearing."

Jihoon huffed, Soonyoung laughing and sitting up to press a kiss onto his forehead, moving swiftly to wrap the other in a hug. Jihoon rested on Soonyoung's chest, sitting in between his legs while he traced circles on Soonyoung's thigh.

"Well you already started your story, continue."

_It was Soonyoung's first day of school, already feeling a little worn out by the introductions he had to do and the stares he got all day long._

_Pouting slightly to himself, he wrote a letter to his best friend- Wonwoo who was taking a short break from academy so he was not there to tour him._

_He placed down his quill, looking out of his window and saw the famous library tower. He remembered how his sister mentioned that it was famous for its wide collection of books, structure, and the large botanical garden at the topmost floor._

_Soonyoung sealed his letter with a wax stamp, leaving it on his desk as he shrugged on his school blazer and put on his shoes._

_Springtime is such a beautiful season in Korea. The temperature is perfect for strolling outdoors and the flowers are in bloom. The academy's gardens were no exception with its green spaces bathed in hues of pinks and purples; it was truly a refreshing sight._

_As Soonyoung neared the library, he got the faintest smell of sweets, more specifically the smell of strawberries and freshly baked cake._

_He silently opened the doors to the tower, face twisting in surprise at the scenery in front of him. While he did believe his sister's words, the elder had a knack for over-exaggerating facts so he kept his expectations low. But this deserves all the praises and fame that it receives._

_He looked up, sharp-slanted eyes widening at the stunning sight of the gardens. Slowly, he walked up the staircase, still in-awe at all the books that were stored neatly in the tower._

_He made almost no sound as he climbed up the stairs, curious on what he would see at the gardens. And with each step he made, the smell of strawberries and cakes got stronger._

_When he reached the top, he admired how clean and elegant the area looked. All the plants were a healthy green colour and the reflection of their collective dew drops and the sunlight caused a glistening effect which made it look more surreal._

_But, Soonyoung was shocked to see a small boy sprawled out on the floor with books littered around him. There was also a whole box of strawberry shortcake next to him, which seems to be half-eaten already._

_Soonyoung crouched down, a soft smile forming on his lips as he gazed upon the small boy. He was dressed in exquisite clothing, not in the academy's uniform, and had a fair complexion. His blonde hair and porcelain skin added to his doll-like appearance, and if it wasn't for the steady rising of his chest, Soonyoung would have thought that he really was a doll._

_Soonyoung looked at the various books scattered on the floor, noticing how they all had different topics. One was about medicine, another about astronomy, the other about logic, amongst others._

_He furrowed his eyebrows, taking note of the extensive vocabulary used and some are written in other languages. He glanced at the cake and looked around to see that the boy did not have water or any refreshments to drink._

_He patted his blazer, sighing in relief when there was a new bottle of red tea in his pocket. He was about to set it down next to the cake when the boy started to shift, yawning cutely and stretching his arms out._

_The blonde haired boy rubbed his eyes, sitting up and grumbling to himself. All the while, Soonyoung could not take his eyes off of him, completely entranced._

_The other blinked his bleary eyes, freezing when he saw Soonyoung who smiled at him warmly._

_"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm new here and I was just looking around." A pause._

_"My Korean name is Kwon Soonyoung and my Japanese name is Hoshi. What's your name?"_

_The boy flushed, looking down at his hands which were resting on his lap._

_Soonyoung tilted his head, patiently waiting for the boy to speak. He could see how his hands were trembling and were slowly curling into fists._

_He grinned, looking at the boy fondly. Soonyoung found him extremely adorable with his shyness._

_"Well, you can call me whichever name you want. But I would also need a nickname for you since you don't want to tell me your name." Soonyoung hummed, eyes landing on the cake._

_"For now, I'll call you shortcake. You seem to like it very much." He added, the boy looking at him in shock. He fixed a glare on Soonyoung, but it looked cuter than scary since he was blushing through his cheeks to the tips of his ears._

_Soonyoung put the bottle of red tea in front of the boy, "And here, you should drink something when you have sweets so you don't get a sore throat." He said gently, the boy's eyes dropped to the drink._

_"I have to go back to class now. I'll see you again, shortcake." Soonyoung smiled at the boy again, who turned his head away from him._

_The dark haired male cooed internally, pushing himself up and bid another farewell to the boy before he climbed down the stairs and left the library._

_The next time Soonyoung went back to the library was two days after, and truthfully, he only decided to visit again when he saw a serving of strawberry shortcake at the academy's eatery._

_He quickly stopped by a nearby bakery, ordering a mini blueberry-lemon shortcake and green tea before going back to the high tower. He immediately found the boy focused on the novel he was holding when he reached the top floor._

_The doll-like boy looked up, snapping his eyes back to his novel when he saw Soonyoung. Soonyoung chuckled, sitting down on the floor with a safe distance between him and the boy, and set down the food he brought._

_"Hello shortcake, it's nice to see you again." Soonyoung started, the boy bringing the novel up to cover his face. The half Japanese male smiled, opening the box and saw how the other's fingers twitched._

_"This is for you, I thought you might like blueberry-lemon shortcake."_

_There was no answer from the other, Soonyoung not minding this as he punched the straw into the cup. "And I also got you green tea. It will taste fantastic with the cake."_

_The blonde haired boy let out a little huff, still keeping his nose in his book and continued to ignore Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung chuckled softly, shifting to a more comfortable position and looked at him. He rested his chin on his palm, silently gazing at the smaller boy who appeared to be blushing through his glare._

_"Are you always here by yourself? No other student goes up here and the professors only visit the library once in a while." No answer._

_"Well, I suppose you enjoy the quiet and solitude this place gives, maybe it's even your sanctuary. Ah, I'm sorry again if I'm disturbing you." Silence._

_Soonyoung tilted his head, humming a tune and slowly rested his head on the ground, looking up at the glass roof. "It's a waste though, staying here all day long. You should take a stroll outside and enjoy the fresh air while spring is here."_

_Soonyoung stopped talking, waiting to see if the boy would respond. But, after several minutes, there was no reply._

_They basked in the gentle sunlight and comfortable silence, Soonyoung's mind wandering while the boy stole glances at him._

_"I miss celebrating springtime in my country rather than working on so much projects. In Japan, we would spend our time on handicraft and planning for our school festival where we set up stalls and have performances to welcome spring. But here, it's different." A pause._

_"But I did want a new experience, which is why I moved. I just didn't think how different it would be. Perhaps some things would be more uneventful compared to before but I'm still looking forward to new adventures."_

_Soonyoung looked at his pocket watch, a gift from his best friend, and gasped. "Oh, it seems like I took a while of your time. I apologise." He said, sitting up and bowing at the boy who still did not look at him._

_"I hope you enjoy the food and drink, shortcake. I'll see you again!" Soonyoung waved, bounding down the stairs._

_The boy peeked out from his book, immediately scarfing down the cake and drink once he saw Soonyoung leave. "He's so different... a good different maybe." He mumbled, slowly resting a hand where Soonyoung laid, feeling its hot surface._

_"And so real."_

_A week had passed and Soonyoung received a package from his family. He smiled upon reading his family's writings, carefully taking out the yukatas they have sent over._

_Soonyoung picked up a small card on one of the yukatas and recognised it as his sister's handwriting. 'Hoshi, I got your letter! Luckily, I got to include the smaller sized yukata you asked for! You must send photographs when you wear them with your friend~' It read._

_He grinned, wrapping the smaller clothing back in the packaging and set off to the library. When he arrived, he saw the boy by the shelves, and it looked like the smaller was retrieving more books to read._

_Soonyoung saw him stumble on the ladder, running towards him to hold the ladder still._

_"Careful, shortcake. You don't want any injuries."_

_The boy's eyes widened, clutching the books against his chest tightly. Soonyoung offered him a hand to help on stepping off the ladder but the other glared slightly, hopping off the steps and dashing to the garden area._

_Soonyoung laughed to himself, endeared at the boy's actions as he followed him._

_He found him sitting at his usual spot, his face already buried in another novel. Soonyoung grinned, setting the paper bag in front of him._

_"Here, shortcake. This is for you." No movement._

_Soonyoung pulled out the contents of the bag, showing the neatly folded clothes. "I mentioned to you before that we celebrate spring in my country. This is a yukata, a piece of clothing we usually wear during the celebration. I chose the color because it's similar to how you usually dress. I hope it fits you well!"_

_The boy peered at him, lashes batting slowly at Soonyoung and cheeks flushed again. Soonyoung smiled, explaining to the boy how to wear it properly and while the other didn't really reply, Soonyoung could tell that he was listening._

_He put the clothes back in the bag, dusting himself off as he stood up. "Well, I did just come by to give this to you. I have to go work on my projects now. I'll see you soon, shortcake!"_

_Soon, however, took longer than usual. Spring was almost ending when Soonyoung had leisure time again._

_'What a brain killer. Koreans are very meticulous on their academic tasks.' He had thought, sending the last project he finished._

_His best friend, Wonwoo, had also come back from his short break. The pair was currently in Soonyoung's dorm room; Wonwoo was reading a novel while Soonyoung told him about the boy in the library._

_"He's the absolute cutest, Wonwoo! Even though he won't talk to me directly, his bashful actions are worth it!"_

_Wonwoo closed his book and lightly thwacked it on Soonyoung's head. "Don't just give gifts to strangers."_

_Soonyoung pouted, "But it's not like there was any harm done! Anyway, I didn't even get to visit him in a while."_

_Wonwoo pushed his glasses up, "And by your tone, I'm assuming you want to go to him now?"_

_Soonyoung nodded, already changing to his own yukata and thrusting a box to Wonwoo. "Also here, the matching set of kimonos you asked for."_

_Wonwoo smiled, tucking it in his arm and nodded a thanks to Soonyoung. The half Japanese male retrieved the bouquet of candy flowers sitting on his desk._

_"Do you want to meet him, Wonwoo?"_

_"Well, I guess I could to see who you're fawning over. But I have to leave soon too."_

_Unfortunately, the doll-like boy was not in the library much to Soonyoung's surprise. He apologised for having Wonwoo climb so many flights of stairs but the latter waved him off, happy to have seen the botanical gardens._

_"I hope you find your 'shortcake', Soonyoung. I have to go and meet Junie, I'll see you later for dinner."_

_Soonyoung watched as Wonwoo walked away and let himself frown. He strolled around, enjoying the light breeze and noticed how the leaves were slowly turning to orange._

_He paused when he saw a large tree, shocked to see the small boy sitting underneath. He was sitting underneath a parasol and laid out what seemed to be a picnic set. Soonyoung was more surprised when he saw that the boy was wearing the yukata._

_Soonyoung walked towards him, squinting his eyes to see that the boy was already blushing on the apples of his cheeks and he was biting his lip timidly._

_( In the back of his mind, Soonyoung noted how he wore clips on his hair which suited the colours of the yukata._

_Absolutely adorable. )_

_He sat down next to the boy, breaking out into a grin when he saw that there was tea and sweets set out._

_He cleared his throat, holding out the bouquet of candy flowers to him. "Here, shortcake, these are for you."_

_The other finally met his eyes, "Lee Jihoon." He said simply, reaching out to take the sweets from Soonyoung gently._

_Soonyoung caught his hands and leaned down to press a kiss to his delicate fingers._

_"It's nice to finally know your name, shortcake, and to hear your voice."_

_Jihoon garbled, flicking Soonyoung's forehead lightly before he sunk back to his side._

_The pair talked easily, Soonyoung growing more interested with each story Jihoon shares. He had realised that Jihoon was quite the 'tsundere' as labeled in his mother tongue, and couldn't help but be endeared with his personality._

_Jihoon also did not eat the flowers and when Soonyoung asked him about it, the younger stuttered out, "It's... an unappetising delight! It's looks are better off for display rather than digestion." And that was the end of that conversation._

_Soonyoung watched as Jihoon sipped his tea, the sunset creating gorgeous colours in the sky which made Jihoon look ethereal._

_"I know it's not the same as your spring festival at home, but I hope you got to enjoy your time here too." Jihoon had said shyly, Soonyoung meeting his eyes._

_Soonyoung reached over and took Jihoon's hand in his once more, "For the time I've spent here, with you I've always found myself actually enjoying. Jihoon, you are the spring to my smiles."_

"I remember thinking how impeccably poetic and flirtatious you were!" Jihoon laughed, Soonyoung chuckling along.

Soonyoung flipped their positions, hovering over Jihoon who laid comfortably on the bed and gave butterfly kisses all around his face.

"Only with you, shortcake."

Jihoon giggled, ticklish at the feeling. Letting himself be showered with Soonyoung gentle pecks. 

The smaller cupped Soonyoung's face in his hands, nuzzling their noses together and sighing when their eyelashes touched. He leaned back slightly, admiring Soonyoung's features and leaned up to kiss his plump cheeks.

"But of course, you're not the only one in this relationship who's romantic." Jihoon unbuttoned his top slightly, taking out the necklace hidden by the clothes. 

Soonyoung beamed upon seeing the half antique clock pendant, and did the same, connecting their pendants together to complete the charm. 

"I remember how surprised I was when you gave this to me." Soonyoung hummed, Jihoon tracing the engraving on the pendant.

"And I really would have taken it as a proposal." Soonyoung leaned down to nose at Jihoon's hair who hit his chest lightly.

Jihoon blushed, recalling what happened on that day.

_A year had passed after Jihoon allowed Soonyoung to court him. Of course, they became friends and got to know each other a little better before Soonyoung asked permission from Jihoon if they could start seeing each other in a romantic way._

_Jihoon, at first, was a little shy and hesitant because it would be his first relationship. And Soonyoung was his first friend, if their relationship didn't work out he did not want to lose him._

_It took 4 months before Jihoon accepted Soonyoung's romantic interest in him (and realised his own) and let the older court him._

_Everyday, Soonyoung would spend time with him even if he had a lot of projects to do. Sometimes he would even bring his assignments to the library where Jihoon got to appreciate how hardworking he is._

_He also had to admit how attractive serious Soonyoung looked. His sharp eyes were focused on the tasks, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly whenever he reread a part, and sometimes his bottom lip juts out when he doesn't understand a text._

_( Jihoon hid his face behind a book whenever Soonyoung would catch him staring. )_

_There are times when Soonyoung would ask for his help as well, Jihoon answering his questions with ease while there are other instances when he would just hand him a book where he can find the answers himself._

_Soonyoung often brought sweets for him; other times he would bring brings fruits or nuts._

_"Because eating candies all the time is bad for you, shortcake!" Soonyoung had said, Jihoon huffing but ate the dried fruits and cashews anyway._

_Jihoon closed the novel he was reading, thinking about all the times when Soonyoung gave him presents and decided to return the favour._

_He went to the nearby marketplace, eyes scanning over the stalls before stopping at a specific shop. He quickly entered, amazed by all the collected antiques._

_His eyes found the clock designed necklaces, immediately calling the shop owner over to purchase them._

_"Is there a way where I can get these engraved?"_

_Soonyoung was surprised when Jihoon called him over, both of them meeting underneath the oak tree where they had their first proper conversation._

_Jihoon's cheeks and ears were already flushed when their eyes met. Soonyoung felt his heart pound against his chest at the mixed excitement and confusion._

_The younger revealed a small box, placing it on Soonyoung's hands. The latter slowly opened it to see the matching necklaces._

_Jihoon fumbled with his fingers, "Hoshi, I want you to know that I appreciate all the gifts that you've given me and continue to present me with. Now, I wish to do the same to you with this gift."_

_He pointed at the pendant, "With this, it symbolises how we are one, no matter where we are because we will always live in the same time and we will move in sync with each other."_

_He traced the '24H' engraved at the center, "With this, it reminds you how I will always think about you for all the twenty-four hours of everyday."_

_He then touched the small arrows, "And with this, it tells how even if we go on different paths, we are still destined to meet at another point of our lives just like the hour and minute hands of the clock."_

_Jihoon swallowed nervously, "So Hoshi, I'm baring my heart out for you right now which isn't something I do often. I'm actually shaking right now but I need to ask, will you be my boyfriend?"_

_He was met with silence and looked up to see Soonyoung's teary eyes._

_"Hoshi, oh no, why are you crying?" Jihoon panicked, reaching up to wipe the older's tears with his sleeves._

_Soonyoung caught his hand, rubbing his cheek against Jihoon's palm and pressed a kiss on it. "And here I thought you were proposing to me, shortcake."_

_Jihoon's eyes widened, tugging his hand back and cradled it to his chest. "What are you on about... you should be the one to ask me that..." He mumbled, Soonyoung laughing wetly and picked up a necklace._

_"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, zukerbienchen." He wore the necklace before clipping the other necklace onto Jihoon._

_Soonyoung pressed his forehead against his, arms wrapped loosely around his waist._

_Jihoon peered up to Soonyoung's eyes, his hands resting on Soonyoung's shoulders._

_The taller hummed, rubbing circles onto Jihoon's hips. "You're as sweet as all the goods that you love eating so much, shortcake."_

_He paused, a hand moving to hold the back of Jihoon's nape carefully while an arm fully encased Jihoon._

_"Now, I wonder if you taste just as sweet too."_

_Jihoon gasped when Soonyoung pressed their lips together, feeling warmth all over as the love between them flowed freely. Their lips moved together like water, memorising each other's beat and feeling their souls intertwine as one._

_When they parted, they looked at each other lovingly, nudging their noses together before embracing tightly._

_"And, of course, I will be the one to propose to you."_

Jihoon sighed at the memory, rolling to give space for Soonyoung to lay down. Soonyoung pulled Jihoon close, a hand caressing the younger's silver hair.

"But with all these memories, not everything was all bright and happy for us." His voice held a twinge of lingering sadness, Jihoon tilting his head to see Soonyoung's eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately so. But we have to remember those times and keep them to grow from them." Jihoon touched his own silver hair and felt a little melancholy.

_A few months after they got officially together, there had been an emergency in Soonyoung's country. All Japanese citizens must return in order to train and serve for the country since there was a mysterious news going around that a war is coming._

_They did not know how long it would take until they could see each other again, and Jihoon was not allowed to visit Japan since the country only allowed Japanese citizens to enter._

_It was a new change for them. Getting used to not seeing each other when they used to spend time together everyday. Letters were exchanged but they were not enough because it would take weeks before it arrived, longer now because of Japan's new and stricter policies, and it didn't bring the same warmth they felt whenever they were physically together._

_Jihoon had felt terrible, imagining how hard it must be on Soonyoung because he had to train and serve. If there really is a war, he would need to fight for his life. Jihoon knew that Korea had a similar rule, but since he is a gray wolf, he would assist in battle planning if a war actually happened._

_He could not help but feel nervous and stressed while Soonyoung was away. Wonwoo and Jun, whom he met before Soonyoung left, kept him company and would soothe him. The only other person to keep him sane was Vernon, a new pupil he met and got along extremely well with._

_Slowly, as months passed, Jihoon felt a heavy weight on his chest and would slowly lose focus. He experienced his first mind-block after a solid year of Soonyoung being away, no longer able to think beyond the box or decipher the unsolved mysteries sent to him._

_He screamed in agony, one day, Vernon coincidentally near the library hearing this and rushing to him. Vernon found him hiding in a corner of the botanical gardens, sobbing into his hands._

_The half American pulled him out of the dark corner, eyes widening when he saw Jihoon's silver hair._

_"It's the Marie Antoinette Syndrome." Jihoon said through his cries, feeling his head and heart ache as he breathed heavily._

_Vernon called Wonwoo and Jun, the three of them taking Jihoon to his house and took turns to care for him. Wonwoo wrote several letters to Soonyoung, relaying to him what happened._

_Unfortunately, the calming words Soonyoung wrote did not pacify him and was overruled by Soonyoung informing them that there was a war, and that he had to fight in it._

_Jihoon cried for days when he received the letter, writing back a one-lined message._

_'Come back to me.'_

_There were no letters from Soonyoung for two years and everyone was extremely worried about him. In those trying times, Jihoon tried to calm himself down and learned to believe in his significant other. He held the pendant in his hand and breathed deeply whenever he would feel his anxiety bubbling up or when he would start to feel that Soonyoung wasn't real._

_His friends were there for him too, especially when he started to go back to the library, insisting that he was alright; that he had more control over himself._

_Presently, Jihoon was writing on his journal, a way of coping which he had learned through professor Minghao. He distinctly felt the library doors open but did not hear any noise after._

_'Perhaps, it's just my imagination again.' He had thought, scribbling down onto his journal and failed to see how a figure was slowly climbing up the staircase._

_Someone clearing their throat broke Jihoon's concentration, the smaller wearing a hard glare as he turned towards the sound only to have it fall as soon as he saw who it was._

_He felt the harsh beating of his heart, hearing its loud pulse, and red blossomed to his cheeks as he saw his love, his star standing right by the stairs._

_Soonyoung started to speak, but all Jihoon could hear is the blood pumping through his ears. The smaller frantically got up, running towards Soonyoung who caught him in his arms, even twirling him around._

_"Jihoon." Soonyoung had whispered, surprised but elated at the younger's reaction._

_"Soonyoung." Jihoon had cried, arms tightening around Soonyoung as he buried his face on the taller's neck._

_They held each other closely, not minding the stillness laced around them. Soonyoung held Jihoon's nape, pulling him away slightly to see his face._

_"Zuckerbienchen, you look so beautiful."_

_Jihoon felt tears rush down his cheeks, cupping Soonyoung's face and pressed open-mouthed kisses on his lips._

_"I missed you so much, Soonyoung."_

_It was the first time Jihoon had ever called his Korean name, and Soonyoung felt the sense of home run through his veins. The younger was still staring at him, tears continuously streaming down his face._

_Soonyoung chased his tears away, gently wiping them away with his thumbs and smiled at the younger._

_"Tadaima, Jihoon."_

_The smaller sniffled, breaking out into a shaky smile._

_"Okaeri, Soonyoung."_

"I remember the first thing I felt when I saw you again." Soonyoung paused, threading his fingers lightly on Jihoon's silver strands.

"When I returned to Japan, I did not feel as comforted as I thought I would be with my family. But when I returned back to you, someone who I can cry to, go to, and love entirely. It felt more at home compared to when I was back in my country. You are my home; you've always been my home." 

"When you called me by my Korean name and welcomed me back. I decided that I will never leave you again. I always thought Japan was my home but Korea is where I met you, and wherever you are, that is where I will stay. I cannot stand the thought of living my life without you by my side."

Jihoon intertwined his fingers with Soonyoung's, holding it tightly.

"We will never separate again, Jihoon." 

Jihoon gave his hand a squeeze, "Of course we aren't. I will fit myself in your luggage if you need to return to Japan again."

Soonyoung chuckled, pleased by how easily they can switch their heavy mood.

"Or we can get Wonwoo and Jun to make a big doll box for you and have you shipped off to Japan. You'd look absolutely adorable, shortcake." He joked.

To Soonyoung's surprise, Jihoon looked thoughtful and hummed, "I wonder how that would look. You and everyone who's seen me always mention how doll-like I am, and I'm starting to sit on the idea. Dolls are cute and you like cute, right Hoshi? I wouldn't mind being cute for you every once and a while."

Soonyoung cooed, leaning down to nuzzle Jihoon's cheek. 

"Oh shortcake, I love you. All that you are, I will always love."

Jihoon laughed, "And here I thought we were going to have a relaxing day. You never cease to surprise me, Hoshi."

Soonyoung grinned, hugging Jihoon tightly. "It is still a relaxing day, shortcake! We just took a short trip down memory lane."

Jihoon patted his head, "Alright, let's continue with our relaxing day then, Soonyoung." 

It really felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuckerbienchen (German) - 'little sugar bee'
> 
> Tadaima and Okaeri (Japanese) - 'I'm home' and 'welcome back'
> 
> School uniform (can be shorts, pants, or skirt) - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bd/0a/e4/bd0ae4ca42c3927c207ef056bc596208.jpg
> 
> Jihoon's usual style of clothing reference - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/52/17/d7/5217d78a6e046d047e7770752075dd31.jpg
> 
> Jihoon's yukata reference - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/eb/50/a8/eb50a893452bc8ece3b0067a8893ecc0.jpg
> 
> Soonyoung's yukata reference - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/99/a6/02/99a6027ac273ebd9b00f804b59338af3.jpg
> 
> \+ Definitely used 24H and Home as reference


End file.
